


SONGVIDEO: And So It Goes

by Rhianne



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Slash, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie loves Doyle from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: And So It Goes

**Download links:** [And So It Goes - A Professionals songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/OP_And_So_It_Goes_by_Rhianne.WMV) (Right-click and 'Save target as').

 

**Lyrics: And So It Goes, by Billy Joel**

_In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along_

_I spoke to you in cautious tones  
You answered me with no pretense  
And still I feel I said too much  
My silence is my self defense_

_And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose_

_But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break_

_And this is why my eyes are closed  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows_

_So I would choose to be with you  
That's if the choice were mine to make  
But you can make decisions too  
And you can have this heart to break_

_And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows_

 

 **Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
